


Enough Time

by LivesToLead



Series: Plenty of Time, Until It's Not [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And not everyone knows each other, But they're all happy, Drinking, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Left alone at a party, M/M, Party, Pre-Relationship, Teasing, Where everything's the same, anti-social Caleb, but barely, friendly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 08:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivesToLead/pseuds/LivesToLead
Summary: Molly and Nott leave Caleb alone at a party and he ends up meeting Fjord.~*~'Caleb watches a smile spread on Fjord’s face and he feels himself reciprocating it, he flushes and he has to turn away, biting his lip. They stand in silence again, but this time it feels more comfortable, easier somehow. Caleb realizes that at some point one of them must have moved closer because they were almost touching, shoulder to shoulder.'





	Enough Time

“I am having a party.” Jester head dangles upside down on the edge of the bed. “Are you going to come?” 

Molly leans against the bed so his head is next to hers. “I don’t see why not.” He smiles at her as she swings her hair back and forth. “What’s the occasion?” 

“I’m bored and my mother agreed.”She explains simply as she begins to toy with the jewelry on Molly’s horns. “It’s tomorrow and I can only be there for a hour.”

“And why is that?” Molly gives her a confused look.

“My mom doesn’t want me causing any “trouble”, whatever that mean.” Molly laughs as she flip onto her stomach. “Which is stupid because it’s my party, but I’ll think of something.” She waves it off.

“I wish you luck with that.” Molly gives her a smile, she beams back. 

“Oh!” She perks up as she moves to the ground to sit down next to him. “You’ll make sure Caleb comes right?” Jester grabs his arm in question. “I do worry about him staying inside with his books all the time. He has Nott, but he needs more people time.”

“Well,” Molly rubs at his face a little, “it might be a bit hard, but I’m sure if I can convince Nott to come then Caleb will follow.” 

“Oh good!” Jester claps her hands together. “Make sure they have lots of fun if I don’t see them.”

‘I will my dear.” Molly kisses her on the cheek and she giggles. “Now where did we leave off?”

“K.” Jester smooths down her dress.

“Hm.” Molly hums in thought looking up at the ceiling. “Kraken.” He faces her with a smile. “Your turn. L.”

~*~

The drum is loud as it keeps a steady beat while the elven woman sings in her native tongue the lyrics echoing along the tree line in the forest. Some stayed to the side talking and laughing, while others danced around the roaring bonfire, either way everyone was enjoying their time. Caleb didn’t like crowds, they were noisey and everyone was always pushed against each other, he didn’t like to be touched either. He stays to the side observing the party goers, making no move to join, food and drink is free, so there’s that. Of course it wasn’t his idea to come, he was dragged here by his “friends”, Nott and Mollymauk. Mollymauk thought he didn’t get out enough and needed to have more fun, Nott more or less agreed, though he was pretty sure she wanted to go because she had an itch and didn’t want to go with just Molly. Caleb finally agreed because he was pretty sure that Nott was going to get in trouble at some point during the night and he was going to need to bail her out somehow. He didn’t agree with Molly that he needed to get out more, he had plenty of fun with his book and learning new spells, it was all the fun and excitement he needed at the moment. 

Caleb had lost Nott in the crowd sometime ago, Molly had stayed by his side for a while after Nott disappeared before getting distracted by someone in the distance, he left with an apology and a wink. So he drank by himself and talked to no one, on occasion someone would come over and ask to dance, which he would always reply with a no thank you, they would always shrug it off and continue on their way. Molly had also convinced him that he wouldn’t need his coat or books, that he wouldn’t need them for a party, he regrets listening to him now, feeling bare as he stands in his tunic alone. His coat acted as a security blanket of sorts, covering him from the world around him, shielding him from other people and their stares, and now he felt bare and open. It was not the best feeling.

“You get dragged here too?” Caleb jumps at the sudden voice at his side, he turns his head to see a half orc man standing beside him, looking out at the crowd in front of them with a bored expression as he drinks from his cup. 

Caleb instantly looks away to stare at his own cup, he furrowed his eyebrows a bit before speaking. “Y-Yes. Am I that obvious?” He winces at his own words hearing how awkward they sound. 

“Not too obvious.” The man chuckles a little. “I could just see you look as bored as I feel at the moment.” Caleb glances over at him real quick before staring back at the people.

He was handsome. Very nice to look at. He has a strong jaw and his skin has a nice blue to green color that looked vibrant by the fire. That and his voice is deep with a southern drawl. Caleb feels a butterfly flaps it wings in his stomach, he ignores it. Caleb doesn’t say anything in response and they stand off to the side listening to the music. 

“‘m Fjord.” The man says suddenly, Caleb looks up to see he’s looking at him this time and he feels his face heat up. 

“What?” Caleb asks stupidly, tilting his head a bit looking at Fjord’s nose avoiding eye contact.

One side of his mouth quirks up in a half smile. “The names Fjord.” He extends his hand. 

“Caleb.” He looks at Fjords hand for a moment before slowly reaching out take his hand. 

The half orcs hand is much larger than Caleb’s also much warmer than his, which Caleb finds just a tad ironic. Once the handshake is over Caleb brings his hand back to his side immediately.

“I don’t usually come to these things, but Beau said free drinks so I thought it couldn’t be that bad.” Fjord talks with ease, Caleb can only guess Beau is the person that dragged him here.

“My friends brought me here very much against my will.” He sighs swirling his drink a bit. “Then they decided to abandoned me.” He manages a sarcastic smile up at the half orc. 

Caleb is surprised when Fjord gives a laugh. “I get where you're coming from, she ditched me to go find her girlfriend or somethin’.” He takes a swig of his drink. “Traitor.” Fjord mutters under his breath and Caleb gives a slight laugh.

“To our abandoners.” Caleb says holding out his drink to Fjord.

“Cheers.” Fjord smirks as they clink their cups together. They drink.

Caleb watches a smile spread on Fjord’s face and he feels himself reciprocating it, he flushes and he has to turn away, biting his lip. They stand in silence again, but this time it feels more comfortable, easier somehow. Caleb realizes that at some point one of them must have moved closer because they were almost touching, shoulder to shoulder. 

“Caleb!” He jumps as Molly appears out of practically nowhere and wraps an arm around his shoulder. “How are you doing darling?” The tiefling brings Caleb in close so he can rest his head on the wizards shoulder, his horns grazing his face a bit. 

“Fine.” He says mutely, Fjords moves a step away from Caleb. 

“Oh good.” Molly lifts his head to look at him. “I was worried you’d be freaking out by now, but your doing fine!” Caleb can smell the alcohol on his breath.

“How are  _ you _ doing?” Caleb asks between Molly’s eyes making sure he was still the least bit functioning. 

“I’m alright sweetheart.” Molly pats the side of Caleb’s face as he leans in close to his ear. “I won’t be coming home with you and Nott tonight. Keep your new friend entertained for the both of us” He whispered before giving Caleb a wink and walking away. “Have fun!” Molly yells over his shoulder with a wave.

Caleb feels his face heat up and hopes that Fjord hasn’t noticed how red he is, he watches after Molly with a slight glare.

“Nice boyfriend you got there.” Fjord’s voice is relaxed but his posture is stiff.

Caleb lets out a quick bark of laughter making Fjord’s head snap to look at him in confusion. 

“Molly is not my boyfriend.” Caleb explains amused. “He is just a very touchy, flirty tiefling.” He looks at the space between them. 

“Oh.” Fjord cocks his head to the side in thought. “Good to know.” He looks like he’s about to say something else, but is cut off when Jester comes running into his side.

“Caleb you came!” She says excitedly squeezing him in a hug. “I have not seen you in like forever!” Jester pulls back just a bit to look at him with a wide smile.

“Hello Jester.” Caleb pats her with one hand, struggling for air at the tight hug. “I am having trouble breathing.”

“Sorry.” She says simply before letting go, Jester’s gaze wanders from Caleb to the man standing next to him. “Ohh, Caleb.” Her smile spreads into a cheshire grin. “I did not know you had made a new friend.” Jester extends her hand to Fjord. “I’m Jester.”

Fjord looks over at Caleb real quick before reaching out to shake Jesters hand. “Fjord.” He gives her a smile.

“Nice to meet you Fjord.” She sounds as if she were holding back a round of giggles. “I have to go home now, but Caleb,” Jester turns back to the wizard, “have fun with your new  _ friend _ Fjord.” She gives him a nudge with her elbow before skipping off. 

“Well she’s.” Fjord looks after her thinking of a word to describe Jester. “Very nice and uh,  eccentric?” He turns his gaze back to Caleb and smiles amused. “Both of your friends.”

“Yes they are.” Caleb smiles back. “It’s a good way to describe them.”

“Anyone else you expectin’ to come runnin’ by.” Fjord asks jokingly with a small chuckle.

“Possibly Nott, but I’m sure she’ll stay out of sight until she gets in trouble.” Caleb explains only half joking, knowing the goblin girls tendencies.

Fjord nods. “Well in that case.” Without another word he slides closer to Caleb until he bumps into his side and leans down so his face is closer. “Hey.” He says softly. 

“Hi.”Caleb says just as softly. 

They’re back to talking. They don’t talk about anything that matters or anything important. Fjord talks about his time as a sailor out on the sea, tells stories about the crew members and their lives, his life on the boat, the people he’s at met along his travels, the harsh seas. Caleb talks about his bookstore, the strange people that come in, his time with Nott, his cat Frumpkin, his magic and spells, teaches Fjord a few Zemnian words for the fun of it. Caleb learns Fjord’s allergic to cats. Fjord learns that Caleb gets seasick easily. Yet discussion continues. Nothing to stop the easiness of the conversation that flows between them. 

The singular butterfly in Caleb’s stomach turns into two, then three, then four, then five, they continue to grow into more and more. With each word and touch Caleb’s heart races and he blames it on how long he’s been without someone. He’s not drunk, but he feels just slightest bit tipsy. Caleb grows braver with each drink they have occasionally reaching out to touch at Fjords arm, liking the dark tint that comes to the half orcs face when he does it. Caleb thinks it’s silly to be so enamored by a man he had just met, but he can’t help all the feelings that fill him when Fjord looks at him. 

“We go back and forth, but yeah I’m originally from Port Damali.” He shrugs a shoulder at the mention of his home. “But we always come back here the most for shipments.” Caleb nods in thought.

“How long until you go back?” Caleb asks not looking up, instead focusing on their feet. 

“I got two weeks left.” Fjord reaches out with his free hand, his fingertips brushing along Calebs. “‘nough time.” Caleb looks up at the muttered words to see Fjord looking down at him with tinted cheeks and questioning eyes.

Caleb lets a small smile pass over his lips before looking down at their hands and taking Fjords in his. 

“It is plenty of time.” Caleb whispers up at him.

Plenty of time to get to know each other. Plenty of time to talk. Plenty of time to see if they are what they want from each other. Plenty of time to kiss, to hold, to touch. Plenty of time for Caleb to feel hurt if things go well and Fjord leaves. But he doesn’t want to think about that right now, about how fast this evening has gone by, how fast his heart was racing, how fast he’s falling. No. Right now he focuses on Fjord’s hand in his and how Fjord leans down slowly and how he feels his eyes start to close. 

“What the fuck are you doing?!” An angry voice yells and attention is drawn towards the center of the crowd where Nott stands frozen like a deer in headlights in front of a man. 

“Nott. I have to go.” Caleb keeps his eye on Nott as he pulls away from Fjord. “I will see you again ja?” He asks, slowly pulling away from the half orc. 

“Of course.” Fjord says keeping his face cool, but his voice gives away his excitement at the thought of seeing Caleb soon. “Where can I find you?”

“My book shop.” Caleb starts walking towards the conflict. “Good bye Fjord!” He calls out.

“Good bye Caleb.” Fjord says to himself, a smile stuck on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue this into a series, so if you like it then look out for updates!  
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> I love feed back!  
> Thanks for taking time to read this!


End file.
